The Unpronounceable Menace
by Ranpichan
Summary: A silly mistake makes an old story repeat itself, pushing a young couple into trouble. English is not my mother language, so, I'm sorry in advance if you find any grammar mistake.


I was browsing the net, as I do everyday when I found out. I was so convinced I wouldn't ever hear or read anything about it again that I almost fainted. Just for a second, my gaze turned dark and the room seemed to spin round me. I didn't feel good... goosebumps, cold sweat, and then my jaw started quivering, apparently so loud that my girlfriend, who had been absent, setting up our baby ps4, came quickly by my side  
-You're all cold! What is that you've got there? -She looked to the screen and then to me, and her face turned pale as she muttered. -Oh  
-This is just... It must be a mistake, or someone trolling or... I, I don't know  
-But.. -She leaned over me and took the mouse to start browsing by herself the website I had stopped on. She clicked a few links, and we were silently reading the results of the short investigation. Soon we were facing a purchase page, asking for our credit card data. -Well, this could be a great scam or... real.  
-I know, I know, it's ok... look, this time we don't need to be involved in this, maybe is just a scam, just to be safe, we can just spread the word saying is fake here and there, make sure nobody we care about knows about it or wants to get one, we can just stay here, in our safe zone.  
-What you say sounds good so far, but, Babe -and she raised her voice- we might be, right now, the only humans alive who know what's really behind those toys!  
-How can you be so sure? -My lips started shaking, as I looked for words to answer.  
-Just, let me check something else.

She grabbed the mouse again, left the purchase page and checked the domain information. The site had been online for no longer than 16 hours, but it seemed to have gone viral already. When we reloaded the site, it's design had changed, featuring new, dazzling colors, typographies, slideshows with cute stuff, the site was really eye candy, really appealing and the pictures made you want to buy whatever it could be they were selling.  
-How could they... It's been less than a minute...  
-Well, they might not be from this world. -I wanted it to be a joke but unfortunately I was right. I held my breath, and stared at the computer screen. The video, in the center, was asking to be played. Just above it, was a banner showing a log number increasing really fast. It was the number of units being purchased in real time. I shuddered and pointed at the video player with my finger, and hesitating, she hit play. And there were little humanoid creatures, smiling, jumping, playing, eating chips, making adorable sounds and adorable stuff, entertaining people of all ages, who seemed to have never been so happy in their lives. "_Genny Buddies_!" -said the narrator -"They have come to make you Happy! Get them now!"

The video finished with a close up of one of those creatures, sitting, smiling, chanting, while the camera zoomed into its big, purple eyes. The site started glitching and it was too late before we realized it was impossible to look away. I felt my girlfriend's hand gripping my shoulder. She tried to talk but I could only hear her gasp. We were paralyzed. The dizziness I felt before came back, stronger as we heard a rumble on my front door, and I instantly knew what was going to happen, I breathed heavily, sweat started dripping, my mouth was sore, I tried to keep my cool but I just couldn't move, it was impossible!

An awful stomping noise, broken stuff, annoying giggles, closer, closer to us, made me think all was lost, and my parents wouldn't be pleased with the state I was leaving the house. Then, another sound, a familiar buzz made the computer screen vibrate and shutdown with a loud "zap" releasing us from invisible ties. The window had broken, and he was there. His face was different, the clothes were different than the last time, but, there was no doubt. It was him, he smiled widely and waved hello, with the screwdriver still on his hand.  
-Sorry about the widow! Now, come you two, through here, come on, RUN! -he said, tapping the sill and once we were about to jump he started running too, the long coat flying on his back. My girlfriend and I looked at each other with excitement. The noises coming from inside the house reminded me that we almost died in there.  
-Wohoo! Yeah!  
-Ah, Yes! Excited, are we? Let's go in there! -He said, pointing at a shed in someone else's backyard.

He cracked it open with the screwdriver and fixed it again once we were inside. After putting on a pair of glasses, he started pulling out cables, circuits and components from his pockets. -Please, hold this... -he handed my girlfriend what he had already on his hands, and gave me a couple of tubes and boxes and more wires, so in the end we had to hold everything in our arms  
-Did you know they were coming back? -She asked. He pushed the bridge of his glasses and shook his shoulders.  
-Um.. well... Actually, I... -he gulped- ...made a little mistake, a little little mistake and, for them, what happened before never really happened, so they're repeating it now, but, technically they're not repeating, is the first time for them, but, what I try to say here is they don't recall failing before, and they don't remember me or you two, they don't know what we know. Just the same, but later.  
-But they tried to attack us.  
-Ehr... Yeah, that too...  
-But why? -I insisted.  
-They still have you on record. There are still files listing you as logistics assistant, and so are your emails, where you told everyone your suspicions. I forgot to erase all that, sorry. -He cleaned his throat- Didn't think this could happen, really.  
-Well, they need to get rid of any menace if they want to succeed in their plan, it's obvious.  
-Also you're the only one left alive. -He added, as he quickly fixed things some more things together to assemble two pairs of spider-like devices.  
-Doctor, what did you do to make this happen?  
-I delayed their whole history, form their creation.  
-How can something like that be possible? -she straightened her shoulders as the weight on his arms was gone, but soon after the Doctor gave her one of the spidey things, already finished.

-Just by telling the wrong person to postpone their Bio engineering Master Project. Something so simple, and you're done. Then I realized they were twins, and they both were studying the same subject.  
-So, what happened to the twin?  
-He failed. He developed his own project way too early, and the technology available when he did, wasn't good enough to support it. That's why I wanted him to postpone it, but I was wrong, as you see, so in the end his Master Project was doomed. Then, when his brother saw there was nothing else he could do to help, he finished his, and Blam! A new race was born, a couple of years later than what was expected.  
-Just like that? -He nodded. He had finished assembling and gave me two finished devices, the other one he kept himself in his pocket. Then he held the screwdriver pointing upwards, making it resonate.  
-Just.. like that... well, seems we're safe now, they're gone.. and... -That was funny. It was like his new look gave him a whole different personality, one really talkative, thinking aloud like he was, you could tell how fast his mind was working, and it was contagious.  
-And what are these for? -asked my girlfriend examining the device she had - Last time.. no, I don't recall you, using this back then with those people, or aliens or whatever name they have.  
-Shchdtdoobies -He declaimed -Ssssch,,, Sssssssschdtooobeedoobeeday... shhchoodies.. Choobies... Toodies.. Boo.. oh!  
-Doctor?  
-Ah Yes! The stars, sorry I was rambling. Never thought about what a complicated name they have. Ok, The Stars, just put one in each corner and they can teleport any living form within that area to the place I've set it up for, really really simple.  
-We're teleporting them back home, right?  
-Oh, no, no, that would be useless, they would just keep trying.  
-Why teleport? last time you just destroyed them...  
-No, I won't do that again, I'm not proud of it, at all -He looked into my eyes and his honesty gave me shivers -Now, mistake or not, I have a second chance, and I will do things right. If we're quick enough, we can stay save them all before anyone has been shipped. So, let's get into the TARDIS, Allons-y!

Just then I realized the TARDIS was just there, sitting on the furthest and darkest corner of the shed. We sprinted towards it and he pulled out the little key to open it. And it was just like I remembered, really huge inside; the messy bridge was front of us, the catwalks, the leather covered seats, the organic looking columns, the aseptic, clean smell... The Doctor quickly got into the controls and checked the monitor.  
-So, they've retreated to the base which is basically in the same place as before, I wonder how did they got it, anyway, it's still miles away. So, guys, I'm gonna need one of you two to stay here and control the Stars from here.  
-I will do it  
-Very good, so, Miss, if you could come here, I'll show you the basics.  
-Got it -She said after a little while  
-Awesome, just in time, now, hold tight, here we go! -I had forgotten how much it shakes when travelling.

My heart started racing with excitement as I kissed my girlfriend goodbye. The Doctor gave her a little earbud and she put it in.  
-There's a map loaded, so you can track us. See anything suspicious, tell us, it could mean a lot. When we get the Stars in place, we'll tell you, activate them from here, and once the counter reaches 215 hit the orange button.  
-Aye Aye, Doctor  
-Oh, don't salute. Come on, there's no time to lose.

We opened the door to find ourselves in a storage room. We walked along some corridors, as silent as the sonic screwdriver let us be, finding each level empty, until he hit ground floor, were the offices were. There were no real walls there, nor cubicles; the many desks and filing cabinets organized together, made them unnecessary. We crouched behind a tower of desks piled close to the entrance. All the personnel was alien and was working hard, handling all the orders and maintaining the site with a huge server, that a smaller group was trying to upgrade already. They looked like human sized "House Elves", way bigger and tougher. The "dolls" they were selling were just their babies.  
-What are you doing guys, you're just "in front" of them, please be careful!

-It's ok, everything is under control. What we gonna do now, doctor?  
-I'm thinking... Don't want things to urn the way they did before, so perhaps it will be better to peacefully approach them.

-Ehr... they tried to kill me  
-Us -she quickly reminded  
-They tried to kill us, they may recognize me and attack again.

He started biting his lower lip while observing them. Then he pointed at them with the Screwdriver, protecting it with his hand, to reduce it's sound, I suppose.

-They feed on energy. And if I'm not mistaken, their mood changes also, depending of what kind of energy they are consuming, and depending on their own needs too. But the energy they eat, it definitely makes the difference.  
-They eat energy?  
Yeah -he explained really quick like that was irrelevant- they absorb any kind of energy through their skin and it gets turned into nutrients from them, mostly the energy coming from living creatures, that is emotions, moods, psychic activity, call it how you want to, but basically is just that, energy. Residual energy mostly, too... way fascinating, when his creator explained me I thought it was a brilliant idea, still I told him to postpone it. -he looked back at me -when they attacked you, they turned so aggressive because they were feeding on your fear, on the anxiety you generated in that very specific moment. Add to that the fact they were chasing you to protect their plans... Killing any potential threat, is one of the best defense mechanisms. -his face changed after saying that. He frowned and stared at the floor for a few seconds.  
-How can you talk so much without the aliens hearing you? -My girlfriend's voice made him crack a smile again.  
-So, what you mean is we have to keep calm,think positive things, be nice and smile, right, Doctor?  
-Absolutely, be positive, and relaxed, that would do. Also, hands up. They need to see we come in peace.

-You two, be careful, please.  
-We will.  
-Very well, I'll go first, stay behind me, think in nice stuff, hands up, relax, smile, aaaand...-He stood- Well, Hello mates, how you doin'?

There was a big grin on his face, and the room seemed to brighten for a moment. The "Doobies" halted what they were doing and a creepy silence filled the room. All of their big, pastel colored eyes were turned to us with curiosity. The Doctor kept on smiling with pure joy, you could feel it. But I was starting to feel uncomfortable, exposed, and afraid I was going to mess up somehow, and the smile stuck on my face made me feel dumb. The aliens started gathering really close to us, whispering to each other.

-My friends, why wont you answer? We've come here to help your children! -His voice was so warm, so happy, it made me feel better, automatically.  
-There's another way to do solve things -I said; he smiled and nodded vigorously.

-We don't want to hire humans -said a Shchdtdooby, walking towards us from the back of the room. I presume he was a leader. -Humans can't keep secrets, they will spread the truth and ruin our plan.  
-We are not looking for jobs... -I started saying  
-Then you two must disappear, we wont take any risk.  
-The youngest one, is the human we found on those weird ancient archives -some other Dooby yelled-He escaped! We must kill him! He will tell, he will tell, he will tell it's been foretold!.

"Oh shit" I thought and started panicking. And for the worse, this new emotion in me was turning them aggressive, I could see it in their eyes.

-Calm down, calm down, everything is ok. I'm not human, I'm the Doctor, of course we know your plan, and my pal here, he's a good human, and no, we won't tell, we don't want to harm you or your race, we really want to help, and help is the only thing we want to do.

-He lies, everyone lies! We have no other choice -the leader was enragered. Everyone thinks we are a pest, everyone thinks we don't deserve to live!  
-What!? Everyone? Who is everyone?  
-This is the twelfth planet our race has visited, looking for hope -Talked another Dooby, who looked calm and wise-we tried to settle in every world, but we've always been kicked, spitted at, expelled, as if we were some filthy parasites. Our race is dying, our home planet was attacked by the Sontaran and we have nowhere else to go. Planet earth is our last hope, and we have run out of patience. We won't accept another defeat, or it will be our death.

-That's exactly what I will help you with. I've found a planet for you where you can start a new life. A little lovely planet, with six moons, a beautiful greenish sun, and many, oh so many sources of pure live energy.

-You see here, brothers and sisters, they are trying to deceive us again!

-Let's just killthem and stick to our plan!

-No! No! Stop! -I screamed. My mind was storming with things I would like to tell them, trying to find the perfect words, so I could convince them. If I only dared... I opened my mouth but allI managed to do was breath heavily.

He looked at me, serious, for just a couple of seconds, still I felt like he had been reading inside my soul. Then he started talking again as if nothing had happened.

-Ah, come on, kill? Are you listening to yourselves? "Oooh.. yeah, let's kill everyone, they all lie, let's kill them" When did the Shchdtdoobies become an aggressive race? Do you really need to be like that? Threatening those who are telling you once and once again they come in peace, they come in your aid, do you want to attack first? Like the Sontaran did, right? They knew you were defenseless, you were peaceful, you could be their allies but yet they attacked because your planet was convenient, am I right? You want to be like them? Really? -Their mood hanged drastically, some of them were so bashful it hurt to look at them. -Now, listen to what my friend needs to tell you, why is it so important you accept our help, here, today. -and he looked at me, with his gentle and childish smile. -Trust yourself, you can do it. Tell them.

-All right... please, listen. -I caught my breath and started organizing my mind. -If I didn't get it wrong, you plan to "sell" your babies as toys, as pets, so they can grow safely, thanks to the love and good feelings something so cute and cuddly produce on humans, right? -I saw some of them nodding. - but, have you thought about what will happen once your children settle and start growing? No, before that... have you considered that your children might not end in a good home?

-Why not? -I exchanged a concerned look with the doctor and I understood how naive they could be. I had to go on.  
-There are some humans that don't know how to take care of other living creatures. Some of them leave them to die, abandoned, when they grow tired. Others enjoy hurting innocent creatures, that people is disgusting. They recreate on the pain they cause and they think is fun. Would you really like to take the risk and send your children with somebody who could hurt them?  
-But, but we could rescue them, we could implement some king of tracking and if we knew, if we noticed...  
-Then you, your whole plan could be exposed. Anyway, once your children start growing, humans will start to suspect. And eventually they'll find out, and then, they will try to kick you all out of this planet, the same way they did in all of those other places you've been.

Please, believe me when I tell you this. I am an Human, I know how cruel those of my kind can be. After all these centuries, and civilizations, many humans don't believe everyone is just the same, and can be different at the same time. People disrespect other people for looking different and thinking different and even loving different. My race is so afraid of change and advance, our leaders prefer to destroy anything that could shake them out of their comfort zone, and make up stories about serious threats to their countries and morals. Those who protest, those who try to bring light to all those narrow minds, are treated as ignorant minorities.

And all of this is just in between humans... no, humans aren't ready yet to accept your presence here, and I'm really sorry, because I would really love to open my arms and welcome you here, but no, I've just discovered what you've been through, I won't let that happen to you, if you continue with this plan, you will fail, you will lose your children, you will be rejected once again, and you don't deserve such suffering, so please trust us, trust the Doctor, he knows what's best.

My mouth was dry when I finished speaking, my cheeks were burning. The Doctor clapped at me, and I heard my girlfriend clapping too. The Wise one was nodding and called out some of her people to talk, to consider, the Leader was in the group too. They turned to us some moments later.  
-We want to see what place us that you want to take us, and how do you plan to do it.  
-Fantastic! Would you let me use your computers?

He joined four computers together and meddled about with their cables and tweaks he set with his screwdriver, typing really quickly and kicking in some places, until he produced a holographic map of the planet, he controlled with two mouses and a keyboard. I still don't know how could that be even possible.  
-The planet is called Yggdrasil π, and as you can see, these big trees... and the beaches...

They loved what the saw, then I did the explaining for the stars, and we got moving. The Wise started organizing the works to cancel the website, refund all the money and pack for their new home. The Leader and another young Dooby came with the Doctor and me to set the teleportation devices around the building, that in reality was their ship in disguise, and we ruched back inside while my girlfriend activated them. We stayed with them while we were teleported, to show once more our good faith... and out of curiosity, too. It was like when you fall asleep in between blinks, and a soft rumble and we were already there. We reunited with my girlfriend in the TARDIS, the Doobies were gathered near the gates, there were more than those working in the offices, and they were taking care of the bunk cradles, were their innocent babies were kept in stasis. The TimeLord told us both we were free to explore as much we wanted while he stayed with the people to teach them all they needed to know to make a life in their new home planet.

Air was filled with a soft, sweet scent, the great green trees were everywhere, insects floated in the air like creatures of light, producing a melodic sound, and not so far away, they were beaches of deep brown sand and water as red as cranberry juice. We took out our clothes and bathed, the water was warm and felt really good, and dried as soon as we got out. With our clothes back on, we sat on the sand and gazed all around. It was getting dark and three of the six moons became visible above us, then everything started to glow. It was so beautiful, we were speechless. She held my hand and we kissed, then we laughed because tears were just rolling all over our faces. Then came our friend, took out his Converses, rolled up his trousers and sank his feet in the water. He stretched his back with a loud moan, put his hands on his hips and looked at the pink, glowing horizon.  
-Thank you, Doctor -said she- for saving them, for giving them the chance to live in a place like this.

-Awesome planet, isn't it? Really really pretty, ah, and this water, have you tried it? It heals, and... -he clicked his tongue -Don't need to thank me, this is just what had to be done. -he rubbed his eyes and brushed messed with his hair. -Shall we go back?

The TARDIS stopped by my girlfriend's place just in time for dinner. She hugged the Doctor and ran into her house promising to call me later. Back inside the spaceship , while he was setting the coordinates to my house, some questions popped inside my head.  
-Will they be alright, Doctor?  
-Oh, of course they will. In fact, they'll build their little empire there. The idyllic resort of Yggdrasil π, a true paradise everyone should visit at least once. They will be so appreciated they will be declared a neutral and safe planet, protected by all intergalactic alliances. Safe and sound until the very end.

-Wont this mess with the time continuity?  
-Ha, fun thing is, this had to happen, they had to go to Yggdrasil π, it's fixed.  
-This all had to happen? I mean... if that was their fate, why did you kill them two years ago? Why didn't you save them then?

His face darkened, as if he expected that question and didn't want to hear it, still he knew he would have to face it sooner or later.  
-I am not perfect. And then, I was just reckless. That time, I had just seen so much destruction, so much doom I kind of lost all hope and... didn't think there would be any other way of solving things, I though just wiping out everything was the way to go. You didn't meet me at my best... but after that, I met new people, new companions, and by travelling they taught me to control myself again, to consider everyone has it's reasons, there is always some sort of negotiation, some way to find a solution that would satisfy everyone. I'm not saying everyone survives, nor I didn't kill again, of course not, sometimes there's no other chance. But now I know I' doing things right, and that's never easy. -He pulled his glasses from a pocket and focused on the console -By the way, I learnt the hard way about the success of the Shchdtdoobies, being a fixed event. Trust me, you don't want to meet the reapers. -He smiled and looked at me as if I was his son or someone very dear to him.

-The mistake that delayed their timeline... was on purpose, then?

-Aren't mistakes nothing else but seeds of a greater success? -He slapped a lever and the noise told us we were arriving. -I had a few friends fixing the mess I did on your home; everything should be right, by now, as if nothing had happened. -We walked the catwalk together and he held the door open for me.

-Doctor, will I see you again?  
-Maybe.. yes, maybe. I have yet to show you the Idyllic Yggdrasil π resort in all its splendor -we smiled  
-Yeah...  
-One more thing, before I go. Thank you -he put his hand on my shoulder- If it wasn't for your words, the Doobies and Yggdrasil π would be lost forever, consumed by reapers. Never forget it. It was you, the power of your words, you made it possible and you should really be proud of it.  
-I just complained about humankind, how could that.  
-Are you listening? Nobody else would have made it possible. You should trust more in yourself. Will you?  
-Oh please don't go there.  
-Will you? -He raised his eyebrows, and I didn't want to disappoint him.  
-Yes sir, I will.  
-That's my man! -He hugged me tight and patted my back. -Take care, we'll meet again. - I stepped outside the blue box and he waved again before closing the door. He was gone.

The sound of the TARDIS leaving vanished some time ago, but I stared into the starry night for a while, thinking about what had happened, about all that I saw in this day, and the words of the TimeLord. And now, as I introduce the keys on my door, knowing that my parents there inside don't have a clue of where I've been, I can't help but doubts won't bother me, I know I can do anything, because he believes in me, my girlfriend believes in me, and me.. Now I see it. I can. My life, starts just now.


End file.
